Things are never how they seem
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: In an attempt to protect her family, Lauren works for Jimmy O.


Lauren sat beside Jimmy, shaking her head as she nervously looked around. She shouldn't be there, not out in the open. It was too dangerous. Her main concern was getting caught by the guys, the ones that she loved so dearly, but she made her own bed. She agreed to working for Jimmy in exchange for him leaving her family alone. If she would have said no, Jimmy would have made her life a living hell. He would have went after everyone she cared for, she couldn't have let that happen. "Don't look so nervous, darlin'. Just look pretty." Jimmy said, wrapping his arm around Lauren. She hated his touch, but there was nothing she could physically do about it. She couldn't push him away without a gun being pointed at her. She was trapped.

"Take that damn ring off." Jimmy said, grabbing her hand. He twisted her wedding ring off her finger and tossed it behind him, laughing as it hit the floor. Lauren went to go get out of her seat, but a gun was pointed directly at her. "I suggest you stay put. Here you are not married to a Teller, here you are Jimmy's girl. You do as he says, no matter what it is. If you say no, expect a bullet in that pretty little face of yours." One of Jimmy's guys said lowering his gun as the door opened. Nothing else was said as a group of men, wearing suits walked over to the table. They took a seat and set a briefcase down on the table, instantly opening it to reveal what looked like to be over $20k.

"It's all here." One of the men said, pushing the briefcase towards Jimmy. He ran his hand over the stacks of money and nodded his head towards his guys. "Get the shipment and give it to these fine gentlemen." Jimmy said, his accent filling the room. Lauren stayed put as she watched the transaction happen, she wasn't allowed to say a word. Once everything was all said and done, Jimmy cupped her face in his hands, making her face him. "Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw here. I will kill you if you do." He said, kissing her lips gently. The gesture caused her to gag, but she had to endure it. When she was released, Lauren quickly ran to her car. She got in and started the engine, wasting no time to drive out of the parking lot. She wanted to get home to her husband and son; she wanted to forget all about Jimmy and the day she had.

When Lauren finally arrived home, she sighed as she got out of the car. She quietly shut the door and walked up the porch steps, biting her lip as she pushed open the front door. "Babe, I'm home." She called out. Within no time, she was greeted by both her husband and son. A smile formed over her lips as she took Abel out of his arms, holding him close to her. "Lauren, where is your wedding ring?" Jax asked, eyeing her hand. Fuck, she had forgotten about that. She was hellbent on getting out of there; she didn't want to stay another second with them. "I had to take it off at work, it's in my desk drawer." She said, her voice soft.

"Oh. Just remember it tomorrow, I want people to know you're mine." Jax said, kissing her gently. Lauren rolled her eyes as she walked over and set Abel down in his playpen. "I won't be home until late, I've got a meeting with Jimmy. I know you're working so I've asked Juice and Marissa to watch Abel." Jax said, looking at his wife. Jax was going to see Jimmy tomorrow? This wasn't good. He was find out that she was working for him, then she would be in deep trouble. She could tell him now, but that would completely screw everything up. "Alright, babe." She said, her voice soft. Tomorrow was going to be a bad day for sure.

::

Lauren once again sat down beside Jimmy, frowning as she eyed the door. Her husband would be walking through the door at any moment, then all hell would break loose. "Remember yesterday, do the same." Jimmy said, holding Lauren close to him. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. She had to let him do as he pleased. Once the door opened and the Sons walked through the door, she could see the confusion on their face. "What the fuck are you doing with her?" Jax asked, his anger rising. He tried stepping forward to get his wife, but he was stopped by Juice and Tig.

Jimmy smirked and shook his head, looking over at Lauren. "She didn't tell you? She works for me now. I made her a little deal that she couldn't refuse. She does whatever I want her to in exchange for her families safety." Jimmy said, looking over at Jax with a smug look on his face. He was only pissing everyone off. "Isn't that right, sweetheart?" He asked, making Lauren face him. Jimmy kissed Lauren once, but that was all it took. The Sons took out their guns, instantly cocking them and pointing them at Jimmy.

"Let her go." Jax said, his voice firm. "No." Jimmy said, standing up and using Lauren as a shield. What a coward. Lauren bit down on her lip and shut her eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next. She was being backed up, due to Jimmy walking towards the back door. He was trying to escape, but she also heard another set of footsteps; a pair that were running. When she heard the backdoor push open, she heard the sound of a gun fire. Blood splattered all over the place and Lauren's first reaction was to scream, not knowing what had happened.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, holding her close. She tried to push away, but the grip was too strong. "Ssh, it's okay." Jax said, his voice soft. Once Lauren realized that she was safe, she calmed down. She laid her head against his chest and let him hold her. He killed Jimmy. "He's gone now, you're fine." He said, kissing the top of her head. Nothing was going to happen to her. He made that promise a long time ago and he was keeping it.


End file.
